Crossroad of Good And Evil
by Sailor Onyx
Summary: serenity leaves her her daughters to so she can fight off the evil queen nehelenia. haruka and serena must get on without her.around serenas 16th bday a voice tells her her friends are all ou to get her. who is it and what if she believes the voice?
1. Who Can I Trust If I Can't Trust You

_Regular POV_

Serena and Haruka were in the midst of a peaceful breakfast in the kitchen of their small apartment. Serena was as perky and hyper as

any other eight year old. Haruka, usually too cool and collected for a ten year old, held an expression of pure worry. She shook as she

tried to finish her plate of blueberry pancakes. Haruka knew of an event that would happen that day that would change the lives of her

and Serena forever.

Suddenly, their mother, Serenity, came running from the living room with an elaborate brooch and a blue pen with a planet on it.

Serena's POV

_Wow_, _Momma's been gone for a long time. Where'd she go after she made pacakes? _I thought. _And what's with big sister, today? She looks _

_kinda scared_. When momma finally came back to the kitchen she had something in her hand. They look like the toys I found in momma's

room yesterday. _She got real mad when she saw me try to touch the heart toy. Maybe she'll let me play with them now. _Momma stopped in

the middle of the kitchen and onee-chan went to stand next to her. They both looked sad and worried.

Oh no. Did I do something wrong. Why is momma crying? Is she still mad that I looked through her stuff?

Regular POV

"Serena," Her mother kneeled down to her child's height. " I have to leave". Her voice was shaking as she tried to hold back the tears.

Those few words were enough to send Serena into a fit of tears. She had expected terrible news, but not something like this. Serena

almost tackled her mother and cried into her shoulder. "Is this 'cause I took one of those toys without asking? Momma, I'm sorry! Please

don't leave me. I promise I will never go in your room again! Just please don't leave!" At this outburst Serenity could not hold back her

own tears.

"Oh, Serena, please don't worry about that!" her mother cried. "That's nothing. My leaving isn't meant to be a punishment. I …I …" The

woman was more composed but still struggled for the right words. Haruka decided that her mother needed help. She pried the two apart

and held Serena so they faced each other.

"Rena, momma has to go. There are bad people after her and she doesn't want us to get hurt." Haruka's face was stern, and Serena

could tell she was serious. The little girl was so shocked at this new information that she could not find her voice. The two sisters looked

towards their mother. She was standing now, with her head held high like she usually did. Her expression was somber as she held out

the two objects in her hand.

" Rena, these are not toys. They are very important treasures. They hold great power and must be treated with care." Haruka took the

blue pen quite casually, almost like she already knew about it. " I'm sure you have so many questions, but I can't tell you anything else.

The day will come when you'll need this brooch's power. When that day comes, Onee-chan will tell you everything." Serenity and Haruka

could see the hurt and betrayal on Serena's face. She didn't like all the secrets, but what else could they do?

Serenity whispered her last 'I love you' and 'goodbye', kissed them on the cheek and headed for the living room. Serena yelled and

begun to run after her, but Haruka held her back. While the two struggled they heard their mother cry, " Moon Prism Power!" then rays of

vibrant pinks and purples spilled throughout the home.

That was distraction enough for Serena to break free and run to the living room. But by the time she had run into the living room, the light

had vanished, and so did her mother.

Serena could only stare at the living room wall. No more tears, no more cries. She just sat there one her knees, her petite figure hunching

forward. Haruka stood close, ready to comfort her onee-chan and face the ire that would soon follow.

"Ruka nee-chan, why didn't you tell me? We could have stopped momma." The little odango head's voice held a great deal of remorse.

Haruka sighed. "Bunny," she used Serena's old nickname. "I'm so-…"

"Don't call me that." Serena whispered with much more ferocity than her sister could imagine. Serena whirled around to face her big

sister. "I hate one-chan the most."

The child ran to her room, leaving behind a shocked and hurt Haruka.

The next few weeks into the summer break were the same. Serena came out of her room only to bathe and eat. Haruka remained

sprawled on the coach watching the television but not really seeing it. They did not speak but grunted in each other's direction. The

silence was driving Haruka mad. When serena was eating her breakfast Haruka pulled out a seat next to her. " Listen to me one- chan,

I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you mom was leaving because we both wanted to protect you. I can't tell you all the details now, but I need you

trust me. At least trust mom, she doesn't want us to be miserable."

Serena sighed, but did not look up to see her sister. " I trust you, nee-chan." She sniffed and cried into her sister's T-shirt. " I just really

want momma back."

" I do too, bunny. I will tell you everything someday. I promise you were gonna make it. I promise." They stayed like this for a few more

minutes then move to their room to sleep. Tomorrow they'd start over their new lives. Haruka explained that their mother had found them

a new family to live with. They were good people with more than enough money to support them. Ms. Ikuko and Mr. Kenji Tsukino.

Serena could only stare at the living room wall. No more tears, no more cries. She just sat there one her knees, her petite figure hunching

forward. Haruka stood close, ready to comfort her onee-chan and face the ire that would soon follow.

"Ruka nee-chan, why didn't you tell me? We could have stopped momma." The little odango head's voice held a great deal of remorse.

Haruka sighed. "Bunny," she used Serena's old nickname. "I'm so-…"

"Don't call me that." Serena whispered with much more ferocity than her sister could imagine. Serena whirled around to face her big

sister. "I hate one-chan the most."

The child ran to her room, leaving behind a shocked and hurt Haruka.

The next few weeks into the summer break were the same. Serena came out of her room only to bathe and eat. Haruka remained

sprawled on the coach watching the television but not really seeing it. They did not speak but grunted in each other's direction. The

silence was driving Haruka mad. When serena was eating her breakfast Haruka pulled out a seat next to her. " Listen to me one- chan,

I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you mom was leaving because we both wanted to protect you. I can't tell you all the details now, but I need you

trust me. At least trust mom, she doesn't want us to be miserable."

Serena sighed, but did not look up to see her sister. " I trust you, nee-chan." She sniffed and cried into her sister's T-shirt. " I just really

want momma back."

" I do too, bunny. I will tell you everything someday. I promise you were gonna make it. I promise." They stayed like this for a few more

minutes then move to their room to sleep. Tomorrow they'd start over their new lives. Haruka explained that their mother had found them

a new family to live with. They were good people with more than enough money to support them. Ms. Ikuko and Mr. Kenji Tsukino.


	2. The Voice Of Reason?

8 YEARS LATER:

The two girls have gotten have found a home in the Tsukino Household. Kenji sat in his recliner reading the morning paper and Mother Ikuko danced around the kitchen preparing coffee and pancakes. " Oh no! I'm going to be late! This can't be happening."

Serena shrieked as she hopped into the kitchen trying to put on her shoes. Her uniform was sloppy and her odango hairstyle was lopsided.

"Big deal, you're never on time." Haruka strolled out of her room (next to kitchen), smirking. "That's good, though, because you being on time is the sign for an apocalypse." Everyone laughed, except for Serena, who was blushing furiously.

"Shut up and help me onee chan, Ikuko-san." The youngest blonde whined. They did so, and Serena was now just as presentable as her sister. She looked at the pancakes and smiled apologetically. "We won't have time to eat Ikuko-san."

"Oh, that's fine." She said, unhurt that Serena still calls her "Ms." instead of "Mom." She would not push her 'daughter' on such a big step.

They said their goodbyes and Haruka drove herself and Serena to school. They both went to Juuban High. Serena was a 10th grader and Haruka was a senior. They had changed schools when they were adopted and the students instantly warmed up to them.

Haruka had developed a close friendship with a certain swimmer/ violin prodigy in her class. Serena had spent most of her time at school with her five colorful friends. Haruka said goodbye to her sister and walked to the track field with Michiru. Serena was too absorbed in her conversation with Mina as they walked to steps in front of the school. She rambled on about how that new senior- Darien something- is so hot. Serena was sure Mina kept tabs on every hot guy in town. _**Of course she does. She jumps on every decent guy that walks her way, that little tramp!**_ _I know, right_, she thought. _Wait a minute no she isn't. _

"Who said that?" Mina stopped mid-sentence to look worriedly at her friend. "I'm the only one here Rena. Are you okay?" _**Ugh, how mean she is, pretending to care about you**_. _Shut up_! Serena shouted in her mind. She could hear the voice laughing wickedly.

"Um, I'm not sure Mina-chan. I'm kinda tired so I'll see you later." Mina could not get another word in as Serena rushed to her class. She collapsed into her seat in the front. It was the first time she'd made it to class early. She suffered through the day with that cruel voice bad mouthing her three best friends Lita, Rey, and even Darien. Serena was relieved that she had only one class left for today. She noticed her friend Ami at the board solving a long math problem. The bluenette turned to Serena confused Serena smiled reassuringly and told Ami to continue her work.

Class had begun and Ms. Haruna had left to a meeting, leaving Ami in charge of the lesson. Ami was so smart and Serena envied her. Everyone trusted Ami; brains, looks, and she was so nice. _**She's too nice! That'll make it easy for her to gain trust and then stab you in the back! Oh, no not again. She probably cheats on her tests too. You're way smarter than her**_.

Serena smiled at that_. Heh, yeah, maybe. Thanks_. She couldn't help it. It was the first bit of praise she had gotten that wasn't sarcastic.

_**Don't thank me. It's the truth and you know it.**_ Serena blushed. Maybe this voice wasn't so bad after all. Even if she was going crazy, at least she was starting to enjoy it. The last bell rang and she and Haruka went home.

Weeks went by and Serena befriended and trusted every word that voice told her. She had stopped talking to her friends and ignored her sister at times. Haruka told her parents and they tried talking to their now distant and reserved daughter.

Mama Ikuko started, "Rena, what has been going on with you? You've been acting strange and ignoring your friends."

Haruka said from her seat on the couch. "And ignoring me. What did I do Bunny?" her voice was strained and anyone could see she was going to cry. Serena just stood there watching and let out a small chuckle. It made her sister's heart break even more. Serena's papa decided he should intervene. "Serena we can't help is you don't tell us what's wrong. Please Rena, we love you."

Silence.

Kenji was on the verge of tears as well." Rena' please?"

She gave another chuckle. Now he was mad he stood up, nearly ran to his daughter, and slapped her across her face. There was another silence; everyone was too shocked to speak, especially Serena.

"Rena I'm so s-." he was interrupted by a knee to his groin and Serena running up to her room in tears. She buried herself in a blanket and continued to weep._** Why are you crying Rena? Don't give them the satisfaction of making you sad. **_She held back the rest of her tears and said. " I hate it here so much. Everyone here is so wretched and mean." _**You're absolutely right. This world should bend before you and live to make you happy. Don't you agree?**_

_Yes, I wish that was possible_.

_**It is, Rena**_.

_Really? How? _

_**I'll show you**_.

A dark mist engulfed Serena. She threw off her blanket and saw her room spinning. She screamed briefly before losing consciousness. When she awoke she was in what looked to be a throne room with dark blue walls that reached to the sky. In front of her was a short set of steps that led to a white and purple throne and dark mirrors hovering around it.. Serena was in awe. She heard dainty footsteps and for the first time noticed the woman that had been sitting on the throne. She wore an extravagant purple dress and a yellow choker with black pearls. Her face was pale but with a light shade of yellow. Her hair was jet black and made in the same odango style as Serena's. it was long and seemed to float around her like snakes. However, the most impressing feature was her eyes. Translucent light blue with white pupils shaped like a cat's eyes. They seized Serena own eyes and left her mesmerized. She was freed from this enchantment when this goddess-like woman chose to speak. " Hello, Rena. What are you staring for, don't you recognize me?"

Serena stood and asked in awe, "You're that voice in my head?" The woman walked slowly to the blonde and answered her with a hug. "At last we meet". The woman said, tightening her grip. Serena didn't notice the sinister tone in those words. The broke apart and Serena began. "I knew I wasn't crazy. But, why didn't you show me the real you before."

You wanted to be rid of this horrid world and to help you I have to use my full power. But you must know the truth first." Serena gave a small nod and urged her friend to continue. " I am Nehelenia, Queen of the Dark Moon. You are the strongest sailor soldier in the Universe and the Negaverse, Sailor Moon." Serena gasped and could not believe what she had just heard. Nehelenia's waved her hand and a heart shaped brooch appeared. That's the brooch momma left me. But I never got the nerve to look at it. "Why do you have this? It was a gift from my momma. Did you know her! Why did she leave?" Serena was panicking. Was she going to find out what happened to her mother?

"Hush, Serena. I will tell you everything but you must first accept your powers as sailor moon. Take the transformation brooch and you will see what your mother has done in her absence and regain your power and your power."

"Yes, Nehelenia." Serena stepped forward and just as she touched the brooch she felt the flowing through her and her body felt a thousand times lighter. She could see visions of her mother fighting off creatures on the moon. Serenity thought she had beat them and saved her kingdom. When they came after her, she had to leave her daughters and fight them off again or else they would be hurt. _So that's why,_ Serena thought relieved. The power kept flowing through her and she felt completely blissful. Then she gained sight of what really happened to her mom, and who Serenity's killer was. Serena gasped in shock and horror. Nehelenia suppressed laughter. _**Just as I planned! With this twit under my control I can avenge the damage her and Moon Kingdom had done!**_ When Serena thought she had absorbed all of power, a dark shadow had dissolved her peace. The brooch morphed from heart to a black star and the 'silver crystal' to onyx. Her mind became entwined with Nehelenia's. She could not move of her own free will, and under the queen's control. The last thought she had, as Serena Tsukino, was, _Mom, I'm sorry_.


End file.
